


Yakuza Trapped

by orphan_account



Series: Yakuza Tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Porn, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Snuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Her father owes a couple debts to some very dangerous people as a result she was kidnapped.
Series: Yakuza Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952101
Kudos: 2





	Yakuza Trapped

Japan had been gripped in a deep depression for several years with poverty on the rise and on sign of it stopping anytime soon. That was the type of Japan that Hana Nakamura grew up in.

The Japan she knew was yakuza run and steeped in corruption and violence and for a girl like her was especially dangerous 

Hana Kurahara grew up hearing stories and rumors on the Komodo Dragon crime family. Many of these rumors she knew to be true first hand as the daughter of wealth yakuza afflicted parents. 

That was only if you were lucky if the woman herself had the debt she'd be forced to pay it off through prostitution. Hundreds of women used and abused for the yakuza needs. Some men were so addicted to yakuza gambling they did odd jobs for the yakuza some even stealing and cheating to pay off their debt.

Mr. Kurahara was one of them. To pay off his gambling habit he ran schemes on unknowing business men often times roping in his wife and his daughter to help him cheat them.

Hana Kurahara as his daughter naturally participated in the family business using her looks in terms of her long brunette hair and bubble butt to distract her fathers business partners while he robbed them blind.

Hana's entire family knew the consequences if they failed to pay the yakuza so Hana didn't really think there would ever be a problem with that.

She only found out how wrong she was when during a shopping trip at her favorite mall she visited her favorite lingerie store and picked up those cute panties she had been eyeing.

After that Hana did a little bit more shopping before decide to leave before it got to late. As she went into the parking lot towards her car she noticed something strange; a white van parked near it.

As she neared before she could react a buff man in plain clothes hopped out and grabbed her forcefully pulling her away from her car she tried to run but as she turned around she had a hood thrown over her head and was carried off screaming into the van.

She didn't know why particularly out of all the young women the yakuza could've choose they picked her but if she had to guess her kidnapping had to do with something her father had done to upset them.

She was freaking out but over her muffled yelling she could just make out the muffled voices of four people, two girls gagged exactly like her and one man and one woman. She had no idea where she was going but she wasn't their only victim. 

The man and the woman seemed to be in on it together and were arguing about something. It seemed like the man was driving and quite sporadically at that. When they finally stopped it after 15 minutes of driving Hana was hyperventilating. 

The man grabbed her and pulled her and one other girl out of the van. She could only guess it was night by how the cool air felt on her skin. She wanted to ask where they were taking her but the gag made it impossible.

Finally her hood was pulled off and she was greeted to the sight of a blonde woman with a eye patch and stud earrings. From what she could quickly see she was In a dark room and the floor was wet, the walls were gray.

That all she could see though as the woman with the stud earrings put a blindfold over her face before grabbing her and leading her down a corridor.

Eventually Hana felt herself being pushed through another door this one leading to another room albeit the room this time was a lot warmer. And when the blindfold was removed she was greeted with the sight of tan colored walls.

Next to her were the two other women who had been grabbed before her one was blonde the other had black hair. They unlike her however let the terror show on their face.

Finally ,just infront of her was a man dressed in a business suit he looked to be in his mid 20s with dark black hair shaped up in traditional Japanese style. He looked like some sort of wealthy businessman.

Hana wanted to remember all she could about this fucker if the opportunity ever arose for her to go to the police and give a description. 

"Are these the new arrivals". He said smiling also eyeing the three young women. Hana as she felt his gaze felt both indignant and terrified. 

"My name is Kenji Komodo All three of you are here because all three of you owe me money and you will pay up." Kenji said scanning all three girls. His look gave Hana shivers

She had a terrible thought paying up could very well mean her being ruthlessly fucked in one of the many gangbangs that people paid for across the city. Right about now those rumors seemed especially true.

Hana gulped as she recognized the danger she was in. This was no business man this was the top boss of the Komodo Dragons. An extremely influential yet dangerous man and she was standing right in front of him.

The studded woman stepped forward and bowed low to her boss the guy she was with was two busy making sure the three of them didn't escape.

"Sir, how soon should we send them off the handlers are waiting." The girl on Hana's left started crying and if she was honest Hana felt like crying too. 

She knew what awaited her after they took her from this room and Kenji apparently knew too because he gave a wide toothy grin.

"Don't let the meat spoil send them to the brothels immediately." Boss Kenji said waving his hand off.

"Let me go! You can't do this to me you son of a bitch!" Hana gulped down her fear and yelled her captors. She wasn't a meat product and she wouldn't be going down without a fight.

The room froze for a minute until as Kenji stood up and Hana now regretted specking at all. He got up off his throne and slowly walked over to her with a swagger.

"Oh we got one with a little fire to her huh." He said leaning down to her eye to eye. If she had the chance she would've spit in his face wiping that smug grin off but she valued her life to much for that.

He leaned closer to her and she could see his light brown eyes clearly even under the poor shading of the room. Finally he stood up straight on both legs.

"Take the others to the spot down town but leave this one here...I want to sample the meat a little bit." Kenji said pointedly to his associates. 

Hana's blood ran cold as the girls who were brought with her were re-gagged and carried out whining in terror by the man who had snatched her. The studded woman made a point to stay in the room but turned around to face the door.

Hana's mind was in overdrive thinking of anything to say or do to get out of this situation but all she was drawing were blanks. Kenji on the other hand knew exactly what he wanted.

He unzipped his suit pants slowly to Hana's horror and moved his underwear to the side to reveal the biggest dick Hana had ever seen in her life.

If she wasn't panicking before she was panicking now as he slowly approached her with his private part on full display.

Kenji got closer until Hana was face to face with his member as it stared back at her proudly. She now definitely wished she kept her mouth shut instead of specking out.

She was so focused on his meat she almost missed his hand patting her head softly alongside his very explicit instructions. 

"Open wide." He said with a devilish grin and Hana finding very little option obeyed opening her mouth and sealing her fate a second time tonight.

"If you bite it's not going be just you that suffers." Ryuji said very clearly giving her a warning with his dick fast approaching her mouth. Her fearful expression spurring him on and ensuring she wouldn't try anything.

It didn't take more for a second for him to slowly push himself into her mouth. The first thing Hana noticed was the taste which was a mix of sweat along with a tangy flavor. 

"Damn you're a tight one do a good job and I might keep you around." Ryuji said absent mindedly just enjoying the hole he was in. Hana on the other hand was still having trouble believing she was being face fucked by a yakuza boss no less.

But as he started moving fast in her mouth Hana fully came to terms with the situation. The only thing keeping her from blacking out was the promise of being "kept along." Who knew what being discarded meant for her.

So with her life on the line she started bobbing her head down trying to get it over with as fast as she could. She told herself everything would be alright as she found herself giving feliatio to one of the most powerful men in Japan.

As her lips wrapped around his dick she couldn't help but think how it was stretching out her mouth and how long she would be able to continue like this.

Fortunately for her after several minutes which to her felt like hours Ryuji seemed to be satisfied as he let loose strings of seman down her throat.

Hana felt her eyes burning with tears but refused to let them fall. If she didn't do this her dad may very well be killed or worse her mother would have to do this in her place.

That was the only thought Hana was running off on as Kenji roughly sped up his thrusts putting his entire member in her mouth as fast as he could. This is what he considered a real face fuck.

When he finally finished shooting his load in her throat Ryuji pulled out his dick rapidly softening. He felt amazing better than he had in months just from the feeling of a soft throat. All Hana felt was that she was running out of air.

He looked down to see Hana in a fit of coughs due to his rough treatment she could barely speak without wheezing very clearly under extreme duress. 

"Please....I'm sorry." Hana tried to beg for mercy or anything else but going through that again. For some reason this made Ryuji want to mess her up even more.

"What, you thought you were done I got a set of balls that need attention." He said cupping his balls for her to see.

The studded woman facing the door bust out laughing at his half joke reminding Hana that she was still there to witness this humiliation. 

Hana although not one to disobey a direct order and still very much afraid of what he would do if she didn't lept at the chance. Leaning foward and kissing/licking his balls.

Some off her slobber and his cum from the initial blowjob had gotten on his sack and Hana was determined not to give any reason for him to harm her family. She dutifully licked his balls clean even giving them kisses like they were her lovers.

Her enthusiasm paid off as he halted her actions allowing her to pull away this time she didn't say anything else that could be misconstrued as disrespectful which is exactly what Ryuji wanted to hear.

Without specking he took a spare napkin on his desk and wiped his obscene parts before hiding them again behind his suit pants. Hana hopped this would be a sign of him letting her go but no such lick came.

"Ms. Himari please take.....Hana up to my loft I might want some late night entertainment." Ryuji said looking over at his desk most likely at a file on her while straightening out his suit.

Hana committed the studded lady's name to memory as she was once again blindfolded. This time the gag wasn't needed as she was a quite as a mouse after her "lesson". She allowed herself to be quietly led away to god knows where.


End file.
